Pokémon: Apocalypse
by pokedude2
Summary: When A Mutated Virus Infects The Pokemon World, Gordon, Ash Ketchum's Son, Must Team Up With His Friends To Save the World. Yeah. It's Pretty Intense
1. Chapter 1: Gordon

**Pokémon: Apocalypse**

 **Chapter 1: Gordon**

"Far!"

"Fetch'd!"

…

"Far!"

Gordon Ketchum rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up in his bed.

"Fetch'd!"

He yawned and stretched out his arms as he slowly stepped out of bed. He trudged to his Farfetch'd alarm clock and slammed down on its plastic head to shut it up. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "Mom's still asleep?" He thought to himself as he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Moomoo Milk and a box of Cherrim Crunch, his favorite cereal. "Why would I set my alarm so early? It's Summer Break, and it's a Saturday, so why would I-" Then he remembered. Today was his tenth birthday.

He dropped the box of cereal and ran upstairs to his room, he frantically put on his running shoes and dashed into his mom and dad's room, but only his mom was there, watching TV. "Hey mom, where's dad?" He asked in a hurry. "Oh, he's at the Pokémon Lab talking with the professor. I think he's waiting for you there." She stated with a hint of a smile. But before she could say anything else, Gordon dashed out of the room and was already downstairs. "Bye, Mom, love you!" He shouted upstairs. He squatted down to the little Growlithe whose head was in the cereal box he had dropped earlier. "Bye, Growlie, See you when I become the champion like dad." He said as he petted the little fire Pokémon. Gordon grabbed the bottle of Moomoo Milk and put it in his bag, then he opened the door and ran outside.

Gordon looked up at the sky as he ran to the Pokémon center. It was a beautiful blue sky, there was only one little cloud, and the sun was shining. He ran past the Oak's house, and he remembered how his best friend, Evan Oak, had turned ten last week, and got his starter Pokémon. Actually, the day before Evan's birthday, a Fearow crashed into the pen where all the Kanto starters were raised before they were given to trainers. The big bird scared all of the Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle and they escaped from the pen through the hole in the fence Fearow had made. So, the day of Evan's birthday, the professor, who was also Evan's dad, Gary, gave his son an offer. Evan could either wait for new starters to be bred, or he could choose a starter from another region that Gary had caught during his travels. Naturally, Evan, being the impatient child that he was, chose to receive a starter from another region. Gary had been to all of the different regions and had one starter from each of them. Gordon remembered that he went with Evan to see the starters from the other regions. Both Gordon and Evan were amazed at the cool Pokémon that Professor Oak had showed them. Gordon tried to remember what each looked like. He remembered that the one from Jhoto had a cream-colored belly and a bluish back. Evan had originally wanted that one, but when he went up to touch it, it got scared and blew fire out from its back, singing Evan's hat in the process. So, Evan decided not to choose that one. The starter from Hoenn was Mudkip, and Gordon could remember its name because it was his mother's favorite Pokémon. The Pokémon from Unova had four legs and a curly tail. It was all orange and black, except for a little yellow patch above its snout. The Pokémon from Kalos, the region Professor Oak and Gordon's father had just returned from, was blue and had two large yellow eyes. It had a white bubbly substance around its neck, and it looked like it had a pair of white gloves on. The last Pokémon was from the Sinnoh region. It looked like a Bulbasaur to Gordon, except it was a lighter shade of green, and it had a twig sprouting from its head. This was the only grass-type starter Pokémon, and Evan's favorite type had always been grass, so he decided to choose that one. Gordon tried to remember its name, but he couldn't quite remember. That didn't matter. As Gordon was getting closer and closer to the Pokémon Lab, he stopped and turned toward the sea. Gordon always had a great view of Route 21 and Cinnabar Island from his home city of Pallet Town, and in the morning, the Sun was placed just above the mountain on Cinnabar Island, and its reflection was in every ripple of water. The scene was stunning.

What was that in the water, though?

Gordon squinted. He couldn't make it out, but it looked like a floating rock, about the size of Gordon. Below it was something giving off a light. Gordon still was clueless about what it was, but it seemed to be floating toward Pallet Town. "Whatever, it'll probably float to shore by the time I choose a starter" Gordon thought to himself as he started running toward the Pokémon lab again.

When Gordon finally got to the Pokémon Lab, he walked in, where he saw his father, who was the current Champion of Kanto and Professor Oak, who actually used to be his father's rival and was the champion for a short time. "Well Gary, today's the day my son becomes a trainer." Gordon's dad, Ash, said to Professor Oak, "I remember when I got Raichu from your Grandpa, well, he was a Pikachu then." "Yeah" said Professor Oak, "I chose Squirtle, who totally had a disadvantage to your Pikachu" They both laughed." Ah, Gordon, you're here" Professor Oak exclaimed with a smile. "Are you ready to pick your Kanto starter Pokémon?" "You bet I am!" Gordon exclaimed, "I already know which one I want." He picked up the Pokéball containing his choice. "This one. "Gordon started to run outside "Come on, I wanna see it!" He said to his father and Professor Oak. They all walked outside as Gordon stared at his Pokéball. He took a deep breath and threw the white and red ball as hard as he could. It bounced off of the ground and a burst of red energy escaped and became Gordon's starter.

"Char! Char! Charmander!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Floating Rock

**Chapter 2: Charmander and the Floating Rock**

"Char! Char!" the starter cried with joy as it ran toward Gordon and hugged his leg. "Hi, Charmander, Gordon said as he picked up Charmander. "Dad, look, isn't it awesome!" "Yeah, he already seems to like you!" Gordon's father responded with a huge smile. "Hey Gordon, I want you to have this." Gordon's father bent down on one knee and gave Gordon a Kalos-Edition Pokédex. "I got this for you while visiting Kalos. I thought it might come in handy." "Wow, thanks dad! I love it!" Gordon spun around and pointed it at Charmander.

" _Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out."_

"I also want you to have these." Gordon's Father dug his hand into his bag and pulled out two stones. One was a rainbow colored rock with a pattern in the core. It seemed to glow in Gordon's hand. The other stone was an orange color, with a yellow and red streak in them Gordon was speechless. "Is thi-this a… a?" "Yes it is." His father replied. "It is one of Charizard's two mega stones, and that is your key stone." Gordon, mouth hanging open, looked from the stones to his father's face, and hugged his dad harder than he had ever hugged anyone before. "ThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYou!" He shouted as Charmander seemed excited by all of the commotion going on.

Suddenly, Charmander heard something. He turned his head and saw something, or was it two things, on the edge of the sea, a couple of yards out. Whatever it was, it was alive, and it was in trouble. "Char, Charmander!" Charmander cried as it started wobbling over to the creature. "Charmander, where are you going?" Gordon asked, but then he looked up and saw what Charmander saw, the same thing he had seen floating in Route 21 earlier. "Oh yeah, Dad, come and see this, there's something floating in the water!" They ran over to the shoreline, "Gary, stay here, I'll take Gordon with me on Lapras" Ash said. He threw a dive ball into the sea and Ash's Lapras appeared, very happy to see Ash and Gordon. "C'mon Charmander," Gordon said, lifting Charmander up onto Lapras then climbing onto the Transport Pokémon. Ash climbed on, and then Lapras started swimming toward the object. Suddenly, a Magikarp appeared! But this was a different Magikarp. It only had one eye. "Dad, what do we do?" Gordon said frantically, as he had never been a Pokémon battle before. "It's easy, watch." His father responded. "Lapras, use hyper beam." Lapras opened its mouth and a beam of blinding white energy shot from it, sending the one-eyed Magikarp flying into the distance, and it only stopped when it hit the sand of Cinnabar Island, where it just flopped around until a scientist picked it up, examined it's one eye, and captured it with a net ball.

"Dad, look, there's the thing! What is it?" As they swam closer, they saw a Lanturn carrying a Pokémon Gordon had never seen before. "Dad, what's that Pokémon on top of Lanturn?" It looked like a tiny statue about the size of Gordon, made out of dark blue stone. Gordon held his Pokédex out toward the Pokémon.

 _"Golett, the Automation Pokémon. Ancient science fashioned this Pokémon from clay. It's been active for thousands of years."_

"Huh, I wonder what a Pokémon from Unova is doing in Kanto," Ash said to Gordon. "Anyway, it looks extremely sick. Let's take it to the Pokémon lab. Lanturn, do you want to come with us, too?" "Turn-Lanturn!" It said, shaking its head yes with a worried look on its face. "Then let's go!" Gordon said. "Char!" Charmander agreed.


	3. Chapter 3: Golett and Lanturn

**Chapter 3: Golett and Lanturn**

"Professor Oak, look what we found!" Gordon cried when they got to shore. Ash picked up the Golett and brought it to Professor Oak. Gordon picked up Charmander and carried him to the shore, then he turned around and knelt down in the water and looked at Lanturn. "Here Lanturn, I want you to have this." Gordon reached in his bag and grabbed out his Moomoo milk from earlier. Lantern gulped it down and swam around Gordon in glee. "Gordon, I think Lanturn wants you to catch it." Ash said. "Here, use this Pokéball" Gordon took the Pokéball from his father and touched it to Lanturn. Lanturn was absorbed into it as a red energy, and the Pokéball shook three times, then the white button flashed red. Gordon had caught his first Pokémon.

As Gordon picked up the Pokéball, Professor Oak called out to Ash and Gordon. "You guys, come here, I need to show you something!" The two ran to the Lab, where inside, Professor Oak had Golett under a big machine. "This Golett has a very rare disease called Pokérus. However, something is different about this type of Pokérus. Instead of helping Golett level up faster, like Pokérus should, it is actually making Golett weaker. If you look very closely, you can see clumps of black goo attached to Golett. I believe this is a type of mutated Pokérus, because Golett is also showing signs of being badly poisoned. However, I believe that I can cure this. Go! Clawitzer!" Professor oak throws one of his Pokéballs in the air and out comes a Clawitzer. "I caught this Pokémon in Kalos. Clawitzer has the ability Mega Launcher, which boosts the power of pulse moves like Dragon Pulse or Water Pulse. So, if he uses Heal Pulse, it shout heal more than it does normally. So Clawitzer, use Heal Pulse!"

Clawitzer opened its massive claw, and rainbow and pink-colored waves vibrated from it. The black clumps of toxins slowly evaporated from Golett's body as the waves hit them, and Gordon could see Golett's eyes slowly open as the bluish Pokémon was healed. Golett slowly stood up, blinked, looked at Ash, then Gordon, then Professor Oak. "Go-Go-Golett!" Golett cried in fear as it jumped off of the small mattress on the machine. Golett ran to Gordon and hid behind his legs, and Gordon could feel Golett shaking in fear behind him. "I guess he doesn't like you." Ash said to Professor Oak with a laugh. "Char?" Charmander looked at Golett with intent, as if he was asking if the strange blue Pokémon was okay. This seemed to calm Golett down. Gordon picked Golett up and gave him a Pecha Berry from his bag. Golett devoured the berry quickly and jumped into Gordon's Bag to find another one. As he was looking, he came across Lanturn's Pokéball he opened it, and out popped Lanturn. Gollet was confused for a second, because he knew he had seen this Pokémon before, but he couldn't remember where. Then, it all came back to him. What had happened, the goo, the experiments, Cinnabar Island, the scientists, and the Lanturn that saved him when he escaped from the island. Golett slowly walked toward Lanturn and looked up at Gordon. Then Golett picked up Lanturn's Pokéball and held it up to Gordon. "Gol-Golett!" Golett Said as he tapped Lanturn's Pokéball to his own head. "I think that Golett wants to go with you too, since Lanturn is going with you. Here, have another Pokéball to catch Golett in." Said Ash, handing his son a Pokéball. Gordon tapped the Pokéball to Golett's little head, and it absorbed Golett, shook three times, and flashed red. "Awesome! I just caught a Golett!" Gordon shouted, holding the Pokéball above his head in victory. "Gordon, now that you have a team of three Pokémon," Ash said, "How about I challenge you to a battle using my three weakest Pokémon?"

"It's on, dad."

Ash throws out two of his Pokémon. "Go, Swellow and Staraptor! Both flying Pokémon emerge from their Pokéballs as he throws them. "Gordon, get onto Swellow, I'll get onto Staraptor, and we'll fly to Pewter City, where we'll have our gym battle.


	4. Chapter 4: Gordon's First Battle

**Chapter 4. Gordon's First Battle**

As the two arrived in Pewter City, they walked toward the first gym. "This is where we'll have our battle. The gym leader here and I go _way_ back, so it's cool if we use the stadium. They walk in, but the gym was empty. "This is odd" said Ash, "Brock should be here. Oh well, we can still have the battle in here." Ash turned on the lights and the gym lit up, and there were rocks everywhere. "Okay I'll send out my first Pokémon!" Said Ash, "Go, Trapinch!" Ash threw out his first Pokéball and a Trapinch appeared. "Okay, then I'll use Lanturn!" Gordon said, throwing his Pokéball. Lanturn emerges and Gordon scans it with the Pokédex to see its moves.

"Okay Lanturn, use Scald!"

A hot burst of boiling water comes out of Lanturn's mouth and goes straight for Trapinch.

"Trapinch, Dig!"

Trapinch burrows underground and avoids the jet of water. Then Trapinch shoots out from underground and rams into Lanturn. It's super effective!

"Trapinch use Dig one more time!"

Trapinch burrows underground again, but now Gordon has an idea.

"Lanturn, use scald and aim it into the hole in the ground Trapinch just made!"

Lanturn Shoots another burst of steaming water and it goes straight into Trapinch's hole, forcing a geyser to come out of the middle of the field, with Trapinch being right in the middle of it. It's super effective!

"Now, Lanturn, finish it off with Dazzling Gleam!"

Lanturn moves right in front of a dazed Trapinch, puts its glowing orb in front of Trapinch, and sends a pulse of blinding light right at Trapinch's face. This knocks out Trapinch for good.

"Go, Magneton!"

Ash sends out the Steel and Electric Pokémon as his second Pokémon.

"Magneton, use Thunder Wave!"

Magneton shoots out a pulse of electricity that is headed straight for Lanturn. However, when it hits Lanturn, Lanturn becomes healed because of its ability, Volt Absorb!

"Magneton, use Giga Impact!"

Magneton rushes toward Lanturn and starts to glow in a bluish-whitish energy field. When Magneton hits Lanturn, it sends Lanturn flying into a large rock. Lanturn faints.

"Go, Charmander! Use Ember!"

As charmander is sent from its Pokéball, a gust of hot ashes comes from its mouth and hits magneton. It's super effective!

Magneton needs to recharge, so Charmander uses Ember again.

Now Magneton is charged up again, and it is very weak.

"Magneton, Explosion!"

Magneton is absorbing energy extremely quickly. Too quickly. Pretty soon, it explodes in a huge pulse of stored energy, knocking out Charmander, but also Magneton.

"Go, Golett, Power-Up Punch!"

"Go, Spoink, Grass Knot!"

As Golett charges toward Spoink, fist glowing with power, a small vine appears below its foot, tripping it! It's super effective. However, Golett still delivers the punch, but it's not very effective. However, now, Golett's fist is stronger thanks to Power-Up Punch and its ability, Iron Fist.

"Golett, finish this with Shadow Punch!"

Golett's fist turns a shadowy purple, with wisps of dark smoke coming off of it. Golett charges toward Spoink.

"Grass Knot!"

Another vine appears below Golett's foot.

"Golett, now jump!"

Golett jumps as high as it can, dodging the vine, and landing fist-first onto Spoink! It's super effective and Spoink faints instantly! Gordon is the winner of the battle!

"Yeah! I won" Gordon shouts. The sound echoes throughout the empty gym. Suddenly, the front doors slam open. A shadowy figure is standing in the doorway, a hand clamped on each door.

"Ash, we need you. Now"

"But I was just-"

"Now. Ash, listen to me, we have a crisis that needs your help immediately. We have assembled all of the Gym Leaders, and we need the champion's support as well."

"Wait, are you?"

"Yes, I am." The figure steps out of the shadows and reveals his face. "Now come with me."

"Fine, but I suppose my son needs a proper introduction to you first."

The man walks up to Gordon and shakes his hand.

"Hi, I'm Gordon, his son." Gordon says.

"Nice to meet you." He says

"And you are…?" Gordon asks.

"Oh right, my name is Brock, and I'm the Pewter City Gym Leader."


End file.
